thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristy Blacke
Introduction Kristy Blacke is a deputy jailer for the Blaine County Department of Corrections. Blurb Kristy was born in St. Paul, MN. She grew up poor, and lived off the system, as her parents were addicted to heroin. Kristy took care of her younger sis Kara, 4 years younger. They lived off the system for many years. On Kristy's 18th birthday, her parents ODed. A social worker who had been working with the family stepped in to help Kristy take custody of her sister. Kara is currently living on the street, last spotted in Los Santos near Olympic Fwy. Kristy last worked security for a major hotel that had a bar onsite, so the need for security is a must. She has always wanted a job working in the DOC system. Now that dream is real. Life/Back-story Kristy Anne Blacke was born on Sept. 5 1985 in St. Paul MN. with no complications. Up until the age of 6, she had a normal life. Both her parents worked, Mike was assistant manager for a local gas station, Trisha worked as a bus driver for their school system & they lived in a home. Kara Alice Blacke was 2 & had just started forming sentences. Mike worked the night shift while Trisha worked the day. Choices One night Mike was being robbed at gunpoint while working, they had a security system that would lock the doors & call 911 with a push of a button. The robber shot at Mike hitting him in the right shoulder, which gave Mike the opportunity to grab the shotgun & return fire, hitting the robber square in the chest. As Mike ran to the body to check on him, with his back to the camera he started searching the man's pockets & found a small bag of Meth with a few hundred dollars, Mike took the cash & drugs just as the Police & EMS showed up. The police took Mike’s statement while the EMS put the man, pronounced DOA, into the back of the ambulance. As Mike got home, he locked himself in the basement bathroom, took out the Meth, crushed it up, & snorted the whole line. Within a few mins, Mike’s eyes rolled into the back of his head & he passed out on the bathroom floor. The following morning, Kristy was the 1st to find him. His shirt was ripped, hair was a mess & he still had some blood on his hands. He was woken up by Kristy soon after. He jumped from the floor knocking Kristy into a cabinet which Kristy banged her head against, causing a goose egg to form. Mike began to yell at Kristy to get out of the bathroom. Kristy ran to her room crying & holding her head. Mike quickly jumped into the shower before anyone else could see him. Actions Two years have passed, Mike changed for the worse, from snorting Meth to smoking/injecting it daily. Mike started calling in & showing up several hours late to work. And Mike’s home life started to suffer from his use. As the bills piled up, Trisha was beginning to worry. Mike was hardly seen in the house, he either locked himself in the basement to use, or would be passed out in his car in some back alley. Trisha woke up on the couch one night after hearing a crash in the backyard. There car was crashed, smoking, on the back fence front tires in the air. Trisha ran out screaming & crying loudly. Kristy & Kara had woken up from the noises. As Kristy looked out her back window, she saw her Mother running towards her Father, whose head was resting on the steering wheel blaring loudly. Kara, who was 4 started crying. Kristy comforted her, telling her not to look, but close her eyes. Kristy watched as the following took place. Trisha got to the car door, pounding on the window, yelling for Mike to wake up. Trisha opened the driver’s door & began shaking Mike. In Mike’s left hand fell a Meth pipe at Trisha’s feet. Trisha picked it up, looked at it with confusion & put it into her robe pocket. Mike awoke shortly after, with blood coming from his forehead. With a dazed look upon his face, Mike touched his forehead with his left hand, pulling back to see the blood. Mike then realized the pipe he had was missing. Trisha was still crying. Mike grabbed her forcefully by the arms & yelled, “What did you do with it?” Trisha just cried louder & Mike shoved her to the ground. Trisha fell hard to the cement, looking up at Mike with blood on his face. Mike stepped over her & raised his fist. Kristy screamed loudly, “Nooooo!” Mike stopped, looked & saw Kristy looking back at him from her bedroom window. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Mike had a shocked look upon his face as he slowly stepped back & fell into the car. Trisha had gotten up & ran back into the house. The Police & EMS showed up. Meanwhile Trisha was busy hiding the pipe, drying her tears & ran back outside to meet the Police. Kristy & Kara were cuddled up together, Kara resting on Kristy’s lap. Kristy just stroking Kara’s hair, thinking about what she just saw. Mike & Trisha had spun a story to the Police about their car being stolen & Mike was out looking for it when it showed up here, crashed into their fence. Consequences *MORE TO COME* Category:Characters Category:Civilian